monstersaurusgon_parkfandomcom-20200214-history
Yian Kut-Ku
Description The Yian Kut-Ku is a fire-breathing Bird Wyvern. They are rather small compared to other wyverns, and resemble giant chickens in both manner and form. The name "Kut-Ku" might have come from the word "cuckoo" for its bird-like characteristic and appearance. They inhabit the Forest and Hills, Jungle, and Swamps. Yian Kut-Ku are the weakest of the boss wyverns, but they are rather fast. Many hunters defeat the Kut-Ku as their first wyvern. While experienced hunters usually have no challenge in defeating it, first-timers may have some diffculty due to the Kut-Ku's speed. Yian Kut-Ku are belligereant towards hunters, and use their fire attacks and pecks to defend their territory. If attacked before fully landing, it may opt to circle the area and swoop down on its foes. Though their attacks and speed make them more formidable than other small-sized monsters, they leave themselves open to attack more often than the average wyvern. Due to their highly developed ears, Yian Kut-Ku have exceptional hearing. Their ears are effective for hearing prey, and enemies outside their range of sight. Because of their oversensitivity, they are vulnerable to explosive sounds. Dizzied upon hearing an explosive sound, Yian Kut-Ku are stunned and become open to attack, but may also become enraged once the dizziness subsides. Its ears will break when they sustain enough damage, but once its ears are broken, the Yian Kut-Ku is no longer as susceptible to explosive sounds. The Yian Kut-Ku's ears fold back when it is near death. This normally means that it will try to run away to recover its health. In-Game Description }} Habitat Range The Yian Kut-Ku often nests in the Jungle, favoring its warm climate and abundance of food. The Yian Kut-Ku can also be seen in the Forest and Hills, as well as the Swamp. This would further indicate that most Kut-Ku's prefer warmer climates, where smaller prey, and water, can be found. They are also rarely seen in the Volcano possibly to eat coal or other ingredients to supply their flame sac. The Yian Kut-Ku share a perference for many of the same nesting grounds that larger wyverns use, such as Rathalos and Rathian. This causes the small Bird Wyverns to be very cautious and skittish. Ecological Niche Yian Kut-Ku are omnivorous creatures that eat a wide variety of different things. Kut-Ku will eat lots of insects, nuts, and honey. While they are fully capable of defending themselves against smaller predators such as Velocidrome and their packs, Kut-Ku are preyed upon by larger predators. Yian Kut-Ku's predators consist of Rathalos, Rathian, Abiorugu, Plesioth, Kamu/Nono Orugaron, and rare predatory Elder Dragons. The smaller Bird Wyverns will avoid these creatures at all costs, and will be very vigilant when traveling to a new area. Biological Adaptations Yian Kut-Ku are capable of flight, which is a major advantage when fleeing from large terrestrial predators. However, they aren't as adept in the air compared to other wyverns. Kut-Ku spend more time on land. The Yian Kut-Ku can hurl large fireballs, and, although these are effective at killing weak prey and predators, they have little effect against larger and more poweful predators. Kut-Ku have very large, and sturdy beaks used to crush hard-shelled prey and fruit. This also aids them when shoveling up ground-dwelling insects, and larvae. A Kut-Ku's jaw contains no teeth, and due to their inability to chew food, the Kut-Ku must swallow multiple small-to-medium sized stones to aid in its digestion by pulverizing the food in its gizzard. Occasionally this can form a special kind of stone, or even a jewel, depending on the size and age of the Kut-Ku. The most defining trait of the Yian Kut-Ku is their large specialized ears. These ears are very sensitive to sound, and sudden loud noises can disorient them. This leaves them open to attack, and it causes hunters to often use Sonic Bombs when hunting these creatures. Some rare individuals are seen with larger ears, larger muscles, and a more developed flame sac. This is most likely an elder Kut-Ku. The flame sac is able to make short lived walls of fire. This makes the elder Kut-Ku even stronger than the Yian Garuga. During breeding season, female Yian Kut-Ku grow feathers on their abdomen. These feathers are used to keep their eggs warm. These feathers can be considered remant of their ancestors. Behavior Yian Kut-Ku are somewhat temperamental, skittish, and inquisitive. The Kut-Ku has a tendency to want to appear bigger than they really are by spreading their wings, flaring out their ears, and shriek out a loud squawking roar. It hopes that this show of bravery will discourage predators, but if it fails the Kut-Ku will immediately flee the area. Though some individuals are more powerful than they appear as they age. During the breeding season, female Yian Kut-Ku grow feathers on their abdomen, and use them to keep their nest of eggs warm. After the eggs hatch and Yian Kut-Ku chicks are born, the mother watches over them. She feeds them honey, and insects till they reach a certain age. Attacks Photo Gallery Intro Videos Gameplay Videos